


Campaing of hate

by chibieiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Moony - Freeform, OotP, Padfoot - Freeform, moody sirius, not really anti-remadora but not remadora either, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibieiki/pseuds/chibieiki
Summary: Remus notices Sirius acting like he hates the OotP, he wouldn't blame him, but why the sudden change in his behaviour? This is slash, so don't read if don't like. Rating for swearing and implied sexy time.





	Campaing of hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... I'm new here and... yeah... So here is a one shot that came up in just half an hour, just because I really want to start writing again and I'm using this fic as a starter in this page....
> 
> This happens between PoA and OotP, right before Sirius's death, though it can be read as an AU. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine (obviously).
> 
> Warning: this is SLASH, if you don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> Warning #2: Sorry for the misspelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language (even my first language suffers because of me)
> 
> Have fun!

 

Sirius had been acting weird. Whenever they were alone at Grimauld place, which didn't happen often, he was as sweet and clingy as when they were at school, sure a little bit gloomier, Azkaban had taken its toll, but sweet none the less, he would kiss or hug him at any chance he got almost as if the love they shared before the war had never been interrupted by those 12 to 14 long years of prison and mistrust. But as soon as a meeting was set up, Sirius would turn bearish and would be in bad mood until everyone left, to then proceed to have sex with him as if to prove something (rough, that means rough). At first Remus didn't think anything of it, he thought it was stress brought up by the meeting, but it was beginning to happen whenever people where at the Black's house for any other purpose than a meeting, poor visitors always got a bit of the last Black's foul temper. Unfortunately, this time it was Tonks who got the worst of it, she hadn't been alone, she had been visiting along Shacklebolt but the animagus' rage had been directed entirely to her. Thankfully, she was so clumsy and naïve that she didn't think anything of it and took Sirius' tantrum like a champ, answering with wit to every sarcastic comment thrown at her, even when she was caught up in between her chat with the werewolf. Remus liked the girl, she was nice and funny, with a hint of a dark humour, very much like Sirius himself, he didn't understand why the black haired man would give her hell just for being in his house.

It was around 10pm by the time they left, Sirius had stormed to Buckbeak's room long ago, in the middle of the evening tea, leaving Remus to say goodbye to their visitors and to search for the other man.

He knocked the door, once... Twice... Three times before opening it without any more patience to wait for a response "Sirius? Are you ok?" He asked softly as soon as he entered the room, hoping to get Sirius to say everything he had on his mind.

"I'm fine" the animagus voice held real spite and it was obvious that he did not want to talk as he hadn't turn to even look at him once, his attention solely on the hippogriff in the room.

"You are not, Sirius, tell me what is bothering you? Please?" Remus tried with a soothing tone, but he did not approach him yet, he knew Sirius wasn't keen on physical contact when angry.

"I said I'm fine Remus! Go away and leave me alone!" The former prisoner had raised his voice, the temper he'd been on the whole day getting the best of him.

With a sigh Remus decided he wasn't in the mood to try to get Sirius out of his "Fine, I'm going to go, but you know you can talk to me if you need it. I'll be in my room ok?" and so he left the room, letting the man soak in his misery until he felt ready to talk.

* * *

It had taken a while before Remus felt Sirius enter his room, he had fallen asleep and he wasn't sure what time it was anymore, there was no sunlight yet, so he guessed that when he felt his bed sink and arms holding him from behind it meant Sirius wanted to sleep.

"Moony, did I wake you?" He heard the other man ask with the tone of a very ashamed kid.

"Mmm a little" he answered sleepily with half a smile playing on his face, Sirius was obviously feeling like shit for behaving like he did.

"I'm so sorry for being a moody asshole Moony" he said with his head buried on the back of Remus' neck, almost muffling his voice with the position.

"I know you are sorry" Remus said as he placed his own hand over the one that Sirius had around him. He could never stay mad at him for long, not after all the time they had lost and the very little they had now. He just wanted to enjoy his company every chance he got.

"Is just that..." He sighed soundly as of trying to think how to say something with the utmost care, almost as if he knew that whatever he said would make him angry.

Remus turned to face him, and as soon as he was able to see him he could see fear, pure fear reflected in those beautiful grey eyes "Is just what? Padfoot?" Remus' couldn't help but feel worried, the last time he had seen Sirius that scared was the last night they had spent together before that horrible Halloween, the Halloween that had broken their lives.

"I'm scared that you will leave me for her" Sirius had turned his face to look at Remus chest, effectively hiding it from his amber eyes and in turn preventing him from noticing the look of surprised confusion on the werewolf's face.

"What?" Remus didn't know what Sirius was talking about, his brain was turning miles per second trying to figure out what Sirius meant, but for the love of Merlin, his mind was blank "Padfoot, what are you talking about? Whom am I supposed to leave you for?" Remus couldn't help the tiny chuckle that left his lips.

"Is not funny Moony! It could totally happen!" Sirius had gotten a little angry, Remus could tell, not enough to storm out the room as he always did when he was mad, but enough to glare and pout which, Remus noticed, make him look really cute.

"Ok, ok, is not funny, but who do you mean?" Remus said doing his best to contain another chuckle and pressing a tiny kiss on the other's man forehead trying to encourage him to say a name

"Tonks" the angry man said, unconsciously holding him tighter, almost as if he had already lost him to the mentioned woman.

Remus was left speechless. Tonks? But she was a kid! Sure, she was pretty and her clumsiness gave her a cute factor but she was still a kid! A pink haired kid! Sirius had to be joking.

"So you do like her" Sirius said interrupting Remus' thoughts. Sirius had always acted as if he was a stud, as if he could have anyone he wanted, which he could, but deep down he was as insecure as any other, the rejection from his family making it a little bit worse, so Remus had to do his best to express his surprise, confusion and little bit of anger (yes, Sirius insecurity could make him a little bit angry) without hurting his best friend and lover.

"Sirius, you have to understand something so listen to me" Remus said, softly but firmly while he put his hands on both sides of Sirius face to get him to look at him in the eyes "I love you, and I do it not only because you are my mate* but also and most importantly, because you are YOU. I would never throw away everything we have, everything we have gone through. The only way I would even consider dating someone else is if you were..." Remus didn't want to say it, hell, he didn't even want to think of it, but he knew Sirius needed to hear it "only if you were dead" there he said it, almost as a whisper but he had said it. Sirius eyes had opened with surprise and then had half closed with the tenderest look Remus had seen since before Azkaban, a look that he thought was lost behind those bars.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and the distance between them giving Remus the most loving and warm kiss he had ever felt from his lover. When it was over, when their foreheads where touching each other, Remus amber eyes opened to look at a pool of grey, a pool filled with love and happiness.

"I love you too Moony" Remus lost himself in that husky deep voice of his lover, his mate, his Sirius. The next kiss sealing the promise of a sleepless night.

* * *

The next morning while Sirius was busy with breakfast, Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee when a thought struck him.

"So... Tonks huh?" Remus said hiding his smirk behind his cup and looking at Sirius while the black haired man worked on the food.

"Moony" the animagus' growled as a warning.

"I just want to know why in the hell would you be jealous of her! She's a kid!" The amusement on the werewolf's voice was evident despite his effort of hiding it.

"Because she has a huge crush on you! That's why she's always here! Even when there are no meetings scheduled!" Sirius voice had risen as much as the heat he must have been feeling, Remus could see his blush from the kitchen table.

"Are you blushing Padfoot? Or is the stove too hot?" Remus was sure the teasing was evident in his voice and when he was rewarded with a pouty "shut up" from the other man, he stopped holding himself in and laughed hard, forgetting for only a few minutes that there was a war going on around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I'm not so happy about the ending but meh... there it is, hope you liked it!


End file.
